Celebrating Things Properly
by Digital Skitty
Summary: Kabuto didn't even want to celebrate the day. It was just another day on his calendar. But maybe he liked to celebrate things this way...as long as he did it properly.


Author's Note: For the second year in a row, I'm going to write a oneshot for new year's. …Last year I failed. …Miserably…

**Dedicated to Eithne**. Because her Kabuto and Kakashi relationship is like worship-worthy. Srsly.

Warning:Kabuto and Kakashi in a relationship. _Don't like don't read you godless heathens; Jashin-sama will devour your soul otherwise_. This is also an AU. Alternate Universe.

-.-.-

By some stroke of luck, Kabuto was in Konohagakure for the new year. Still, as always, he maintained that it was "just another night". There was no reason to get drunk, go out and party, or even_ socialize_. Kabuto would have been perfectly fine with going to Kakashi's, having sex, and then maybe even spending the night. Nothing really special. He didn't even want a glass of wine or sake, for god's sake!

But that infernal, infuriating, idiotic Copy-Nin had insisted on dragging him out partying.

Thankfully, he didn't invite too many people. Kakashi was still an introverted sort of person, and he couldn't stand large crowds. Something they both had in common. A few people, like Asuma, Kabuto could tolerate in polite company. But this was _not_ polite company.

This was loud, rowdy, drunken, and quite sexual. A lot of these people he didn't even know. More than once he'd been hit on (though Kakashi always chased off the offender). Asuma and Kurenai had already left, to go somewhere more private. Kakashi was practically the only person he knew in the bar. And even then, he'd had to gently (and a little rudely) repel the white-haired pervert several times. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of these people, and he wasn't nearly drunk enough to try some of the things he was suggesting.

This wasn't how Kabuto had envisioned himself bringing in the new year.

…Even if he didn't care about the faux holiday.

He sighed, sipping his drink. He didn't even know what it was. Kakashi had just ordered him something and set it in front of him, practically demanding that he drank it. It was sweet, and he was fairly certain that milk was a key ingredient in it.

Kakashi draped an arm over his shoulders, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Kabuto was also fairly certain that the man beside him was rapidly approaching smashed.

"Are you having fun?" Kakashi said, only slurring his voice a little. Kabuto admired the fact that he could stay upright, much less form coherent thought.

"Mm…not particularly," he said coolly, taking another swallow of his drink. He liked it, though he would probably never admit it outright. He also knew that Kakashi liked whatever it was. "It's a little too loud for my tastes…"

"Anywhere you'd rather be?" Kakashi asked, his voice suddenly becoming clearer. It was as if the mere thought that his lover wasn't enjoying himself and he became totally serious--and sober. It was amusing, really.

In all honesty, Kabuto would have rather been _anywhere_ else. The smoke in the bar was starting to get to him, too, and he felt he was about to punch someone. He would even stand Deidara if it meant he could visit Sasori; at least then he could have a little abstemious, intelligent conversation. But he would _have_ to take Kakashi with him, and he knew how Sasori really didn't like him. Kabuto idly wondered if it would be worth it as he took another sip.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi purred, suddenly much closer. Kabuto raised both eyebrows, smiling slightly.

"Like what?"

"The drink. It's a white Russian. You like it, don't you?" he asked with an intoxicated grin. His face was flushed and the heat in the bar was making him sweaty, sticking his hair in his eyes and onto his face. Kabuto reached over and brushed said hair out of his mismatched eyes, giving him a quick peck on the forehead.

"Yes, I do," he said finishing off the drink. The sweet flavor and the alcohol were starting to get to him, but Kabuto was still clear-headed enough to really dislike this bar. "Kakashi…why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Kakashi perked up like one of the dogs he summoned, looking both surprised and pleased. "…Oh really?"

"Not sex." Kabuto clarified. Kakashi sighed morosely, more than a little overdramatic. "Not…yet. Can't you wait for just one more hour?" If he was going to celebrate the end of this year, he at least wanted to celebrate it _right_. He didn't want to be preoccupied with…other things…until the hour was up and the world officially moved a year into the future. Surely the white-haired man could understand that?

"An hour is a _long_ time." Kakashi pouted, almost whining. Kabuto exhaled through his nose, frowning.

"An hour or a year, Kakashi. It's your choice."

"A year?! That's an--…oh." Apparently he wasn't drunk enough to forget that the year was ending in that same hour. He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Fine, fine. An hour. Then we can bring in the new year with passionate, rough, sticky--"

"--slightly drunken--"

"--sex." Kakashi either didn't mind or didn't notice the addition to his description. Kabuto smirked, hastily hiding his mouth behind his empty glass.

"That's alright with me. But…now we only have forty-five minutes. Let's just go somewhere _quieter_, okay?" Kabuto stood up, nodding his thanks to the bartender unlucky enough to be on duty during this party. Kakashi stood up with him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling the boy up against him. Kabuto stared levelly back at him, asking, "Now _what_ did I just say…? Please, Kakashi, just forty-five minutes."

"A half hour."

"No, forty-five minutes. At twelve-oh-one, _then_ you can have your way with me," he said with a sly smile. Kakashi looked like he was imagining that, entertaining himself with the thought. Kabuto grabbed his hand, practically dragging him from the noisy bar.

"Where are we going?" he asked pleasantly, allowing himself to be carried along. Going with the flow, as usual.

"Somewhere private, quiet, and preferably one with a view of the stars." Kabuto glanced up at the sky, making sure that it wasn't overcast. Not a cloud in the sky, thank god.

"We can go on top of the monument?" Kakashi inclined his head towards the mountain.

"No thanks. Just…aren't there any parks near here? A hill in a park would be _fine_ with me." The Copy-Nin took control from him, changing directions suddenly and taking a side street to the right. Kabuto was only slightly surprised.

"There's a park near my apartment…" Kakashi mumbled, guiding him down a maze-like route through houses and shops alike.

By the time they got there, however, Kabuto only had fifteen minutes left to bring in the new year quietly. Kakashi had probably taken a complicated, scenic way just to take up time. Or maybe his apartment really was a half hour away by foot. Either way, Kabuto wasn't very pleased by the time he seated himself on the damp grass on a little hill in the park. Kakashi laid down next to him, folding his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

"You did that on purpose." Kabuto accused, laying down beside him.

"Did what?" he replied innocently.

"Took up all of my time. Now we only have about ten minutes." he said irritably, rolling away onto his side so his back was to him.

"No I didn't…it really took us that long." Kakashi said easily.

"I'm sure there were other parks closer to that bar."

"Probably," he conceded.

"…But you wanted one closer to your apartment so _you_ didn't waste any time." Kabuto sighed wearily, rolling back over. Sometimes he just couldn't really stay _that_ mad at Kakashi. Sometimes. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. He didn't even _want_ to celebrate this stupid holiday, even if he liked the sole drink he had. But if Kakashi wanted him to observe the night, then Kabuto was going to, damn it. That meant making Kakashi wait those extra ten minutes for his sex, whereas minus the festivities and they probably would just be finishing. He had brought it upon himself, Kabuto told himself.

"You know…if I would have known a year ago that I'd be spending the next New Year's with you…I probably wouldn't have believed myself." Kakashi said casually. Kabuto chuckled.

"Maybe this is a dream." Secretly, he agreed. A year ago he and Kakashi had been nothing more than enemies and the occasional fuck, and here they were…actually _enjoying_ each other's company. Going out together, getting drunk together, and, of course, still sleeping together. It seemed almost too good for ninja of their status.

Kabuto smiled, sitting up when he heard shouts from the villagers still up. Evidently the countdown had begun already. "Kakashi…I think I'm glad that we're starting a new year together."

"You think?" he asked, sitting up as well.

"…I_ think_ so," he fielded, unwilling to give in _that_ much. Kakashi wouldn't talk him into admitting that there was more attachment there than what he was ready to admit. Kabuto was probably just being stubborn, but he didn't care.

The villagers reached one, and fireworks lit up the sky. There was a distant roar of approval from the citizens of Konohagakure as they reached a new year, a new beginning. Just in time, Kakashi had captured his lips in a kiss, just as Kabuto thought, _At least I'm celebrating it properly._

-.-.-

Ending Note: Happy New Year's! BRINGIN' IN 2008 WITH YAOI. XD


End file.
